Heroes' Guild Session 1
Cast Dancole - Manfred, Ralphenstein's Monster Fiddler - Alari Martionize - Epicurus Story The Grandest Castle The Grandest Castle stands next to the Grandest City, which in turn sits upon the Grandest River. Ruled by the Grandsons, it is a city of great wealth; all buildings are of stone, and great displays of wealth adorn the city's streets and castle's corridors. It is within this hive of cleanliness and heroism that our adventure begins. In the local Heroes' Guild an exiled defdril, an abominable creature and a mysterious elf stand around a message board. Written in exquisite script upon the board is a task: My son Cyril Feastborn has gone missing in the forest while out on a hunt. I have sent soldiers to find him but they have been unable to. I request some heroes to help save him. - Stewart Feastborn. ''Seeing an task that suited their skill sets, the defdril Alari, creature Manfred and elf Epicurus decided to take the task. Alari initially tries to tear down the task so others cannot pursure it, but is stopped by the local muscle. Defeated, the group plan to go ask Stewart Feastborn some questions to help their quest. However, their plan was to be delayed. As Stewart Feastborn is a busy man, being diplomatic advisor to Lord Grandson, they had to wait til the evening. Not ones to waste time, they spent the day studying in the library and asking around for information. After seeking special help from Epicurus' magic book, they discovered the forest is corrupted; either by divine will or supernatural beings. This information in hand, the party went to speak with Stewart. Stewart, in a display of his grand wealth, hosted a feast for our intrepid adventurers. After digging in to their meaty meal, and Alari pocketing some of it for later, the party settled down for business. Stewart explained to them that Cyril was a brave soul and a skilled hunter, and knew his rough area of entry. Stewart also mentioned the younger Feastborns; Benjamin and Martha. As they did not know of their brother's missing status, Alari insisted they be told. Stewart brought his son and daughter in; Benjamin was a pudgy boy, and Martha a twelve year old who would grow to be a beautiful woman. After explaining to them the situation, Benjamin began to ask if Cyril was dead. His young, immature insistence began to grate upon Manfred, who began to get very annoyed. Alari calmed Manfred, and they soon left the castle. '''Into the Woods' Early in the morning, the group left the city and entered the forest. Alari and Epicurus' skill in tracking was used to track Cyril, but the group was soon ensnared in living roots. Alari and Manfred's brute strength, and Epicurus' elvish skill managed to free them from the trap. They soon became aware that the forest was working against them. The forests next attempt at hindering their progress was through a magical mist. The party grabbed one anothers hands as they moved through the forest, but soon found two dead bodies. They must have been one of the other adventurers out to find Cyril. Epicurus and Alari quickly began to loot their bodies, as Manfred checked how they died. One had severe burns, whilst the other had no wounds to speak of. Alari pulled a rope from one of their bodies and began to tie the party together, further making sure they would not become lost. At the edge of the mist, the party spotted an elven woman up in the trees, who soon berated the party for being so clumsy. It just so happened Alari knew this woman; her name was Kaylin Ayla, and she was an old friend of his. This old relationship was vital, as because of this she agreed to share the treasure with them when they found the witch. The party proceeded within a small distance of the witches hut, and decided to charge in. Leading the assault, Manfred and Alari broke down the door to find Cyril in bed with the witch. Suspecting foul play, they seized the witch and bloodied, beat and strangled her. However, this did not break the spell. Cyril, distraught at losing his "true" love, plunged a dagger into his heart, despite Manfred's best attempt. Their morale broken, the party took both dead bodies and headed back to the Grandest Castle. To New Adventures When back at the castle, Stewart was understandably quite upset. For this reason, the party decided it was a good idea to leave him alone, at least for a bit. However, Manfred and Alari soon realised they did need payment for their work, although Epicurus was content to have just saved the forest. Back inside the castle, Alari took a more tactful approach. He first proposed to Stewart that a cleric might be able to resurrect Cyril, and Stewart was elated with his news. Manfred began to propose that Dr. Ralphenstein may also be able to bring Cyril back, but was quickly taken away by Kaylin. Stewart then tasked Alari with finding such a powerful cleric, and provided the party with a small amount of gold and rations. After this, Alari and Epicurus decided to travel together, wherever their quest for a cleric make take them. Meanwhile, Manfred continued his pursuit of Dr. Ralphenstein.